DESCRIPTION (adapted from investigator's abstract) This proposal concerns the development of improved magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) techniques for visualization of the anatomic structures of the anterior eye at exceptionally high spatial resolution. The principal investigator and two graduate students, who have already designed and tested surface coils of appropriate radio-frequency (rf) for other parts of the body, e.g., limbs, plan to design and construct a local gradient coil suitable for imaging the eye. The hypothesis to be tested is that a combination of surface rf coils and local gradient coils will allow shorter TE values in the imaging sequence, resulting in better in vivo visualization of the lens and microstructures of the eye. The hypothesis will be tested by studying the time-course of the absorption and elimination of Gadolinium-diethylenetriaminepentacetic acid (Gd-DTPA) in rabbit eyes. The data will be analyzed pixel by pixel, and pharmacokinetic images will be created using a graphic work station. An important innovation is a computer strategy for overcoming the blurring of images resulting from involuntary eye movements.